familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Russell Ivie (1802-1866)
}} Biography James Russell married Eliza McKee Faucett. She was born July 5, 1808, at West Columbia, Nuary County, Tennessee, to Richard Faucett and Mary McKee. There were married about June 1824. The location of their marriage is not definitely known, though the belief is that it may have been in Tennessee, since that is where they were living at the time, and their first three children were born, it is evident that they were moving from state to state - - going further west. The family spent from 1830 to 1844 in the State of Missouri, living in Paris, West Paris, and Caldwell Counties. They moved, then, to Council Bluffs, Pottowatamie County, Missouri, where their 11th child was born in 1846. From there they moved to Salt Lake City, where another child was born, and then to Provo, where the next child was born. Thirteen children in all were born to this union. Conversion to Mormonism It was in the early 1830's in Missouri, that the Mormon Missionaries came to the areas in Missouri where the Ivies lived. Parley P. Pratt was one of the elders who came so often to their homes. It was he who brought the Book of Mormon to them and taught them the gospel, which converted them. He also helped to baptize them as members of the Church of Latter-Day Saints. Thereafter, their homes were always homes for the traveling missionaries. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. Black Hawk War / Scipio Raid In June 1866 - James Ivie was blamed for starting the Walker War when he hit a Ute over the head with his gun and participating in the Tintic war which resulted in the death of Black Hawk's friend Squash Head and the wounding of Chief Tintic. A band of 100 Utes and allies began herding together 350 head of cattle from pastures near Scipio. They killed a 14-year-old herd boy and shot an elderly James Ivie full of arrows and stripped him of everything except his boots. Gathering up 75 horses the Utes and their allies moved the herd through Scipio Gap into Sevier Valley. Scipio's men charged out after the herd, but were forced back when the Black Hawk's rear guard moved to attack the town which had been left virtually undefended. The Utes withdrew moving toward Salina Canyon with the largest single capture of livestock in the conflict. James Ivie, the son of the elder Ivie murdered at Scipio, was crazy for revenge against the Utes. An old Pahavnt Ute medicine man by the name of Panikary made the mistake of visiting Scipio begging for food. He was known as a 'good Indian' with a peaceful disposition. Bishop Thomas Callister of Fillmore who happened to be in Scipio, advised Panikary to leave town because the Ivie's blood was up and there might be trouble. Panikary took the presents of food offered and headed toward Fillmore. Upon returning from the futile pursuit of Black Hawk, the younger James Ivie, hearing that a Ute had been in Scipio just hours before raced after Panikary and murdered him on the spot. The bishop of Scipio had ridden hard to stop Ivie but failed to prevent the killing. Callister was disgusted by the murder and rode directly to Chief Kanosh's camp to inform him of the incident. Up to that point the Pahavant Ute had not been openly involved in the fighting. Kanosh thanked Callister for being honest, but the war chief, Moshoquop and 27 warriors followed Callister to his home in Fillmore angrily demanding justice. Callister convinced the Utes that Brigham Young would be a fairer judge. The Utes agreed and rode away. Later Ivie was arrested and tried for murder by an all-Mormon judge and jury and was acquitted when it was suggested that Panikary was really a spy for Black Hawk. Bishop Callister was so upset by the outcome that he excommunicated Ivie from the church. Marriage and Family Four Ivie boys served in Zion's Camp (1834), one dying in Missouri of Cholera. Two sons served in the Mormon Battalion Vital Records Scipio Gravestone Gravestone found in Scipio Pioneer Cemetery lists caused of death: killed by indians. References * #16363732 * Wikipedia:Black_Hawk_War_(1865-72) Black Hawk War#Scipio Raid * James R Ivie - Allred Family History